Heroes Of Earth
''Heroes Of Earth ''is a series that I have been developing since early 2017.Now it will run for at least one more year to up to Season 7 or 8.The focus ninja ''is Raymon.The ''main antagonist ''is Lord Darkseid.The mascot character is ''Danny. There is no villainous faction. Episode 1 “Elements” September 13,2019 Late at night,three teenage friends by the name of Raymon, Josh and Shubh plan to sneak out of their homes and go on an adventure-but when Ray’s bed mysteriously disappeared, he calls his friends but the ground collapsed into a cave where they find a mysterious diamond which unlocks their elemental powers. Episode 2 “Never Siege” September 13,2019 The friends are outside training when somebody was watching them and recording them-he sended it to his boss,Lord Darkseid-and when they go to the cave the very next day,they encounter Lord Darkseid,and Josh and Ray get captured after getting a taste of his power and luckily Shubh escaped but gets taken as well but to a separate place. Episode 3 ”Fallen” September 13,2019 Shubh is captured by Aaron,but escapes and goes on a run to free his friends from the capture of the evil villanous villain,Lord Darkseid. Episode 4 “Darkness Will Rise” September 13,2019 Four days after escaping capture,Shubh has gotten a friend to help him on his mission to save and free his friends from Lord Darkseid before his device will power up and his friends lose their powers for good! Epsiode 5 “Past Sins” September 20,2019 It has been a total of three months since their last encounter with Lord Darkseid,Jaxx the mysterious ninja,has joined the Heroes on their battle.But when Shubh talks with a girl that is on this quest to free Lord Darkseid from the evil corruption,Jaxx finds out the secret that Danny has been holding back.Elsewhere,Lord Darkseid is preparing for his next attack. Episode 6 ”Legacy and Thunder” September 20,2019 Its been a few minutes,when Ray is ready to leave the mall after Josh took so long to get ice cream,two villains that Lord Darkseid created attacks them-so Josh gets the team to stop them-Ray gets injured and has a scar on his eye-when Josh is joined by Jaxx and the previous master of lightning,he will find something else of what he did not expect. Episode 7 “The Darkseid Protocol” September 20,2019 Shubh reveals that Kai is his father and that he is Lord Darkseid and Shubh’s real name is Danny-on the first day of school,Josh and Ray are in Tenth Grade and meets up with some friends,and a girl named Nora thinks that Ray’s scar is amazing.When the team go on their journey to free Lord Darkseid,Josh gets frostbite when they are in a very cold place. Episode 8 ”Mission One:Potion” September 20,2019 The ninja arrive at Danny‘s sister’s house,where they prepare to go to the Dead Man’s Pit to seek a potion to slow down the effects of the evil in Lord Darkseid’s blood-but something happens and Jaxx must save the endangered friend. Episode 9 “Mission Two:Scroll” September 27,2019 The team get prepared for their second task to save Lord Darkseid-they arrive at the nest of the Firstbourne Dragon where Lord Darkseid’s base is-so they must get the staff of Forbidden Spinjitzu to complete the saving cure. Episode 10 “Mission Three:Impossible” September 27,2019 The ninja team is lead by Leah on their final task to save Lord Darkseid,by getting an Ice Sword-back in Ninjago City,it is struggling after the ninja‘s disappearance and is under Lord Darkseid’s rule. Episode 11 “Corruption” September 27,2019 In the flashback episode,Six years ago,the original ninja team has learned that the Oni have arrived-so they split up into groups to fight the Oni,but when Cole is about to get corruptEd by the Oni leader’s power,one ninja will meet the shadows. NOTES AND STUFF •In the seventh episode,”The Darkseid Protocol” is a reference to Ninjago Season 11 Episode 26 ”The Kaiju Protocol” •The eleventh episode,”Corruption” goes by the same name and is also a flashback episode to tell the story on how Kai became Lord Darkseid just like in Ninjago Season 11 Episode 27 “Corruption“ where it is a flashback episode to tell the story on how Zane became the Ice Emperor •Kai‘s evil alter ego,Lord Darkseid is a combination of the name Lord '''Garmadon and DC’s Version of Thanos '''Darkseid Category:Golden Master's Series Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Fanfictions Category:Seasons Category:Fan Seasons